Building blocks are known in the art. Specifically, building blocks which include magnets which enable various building blocks to be magnetically coupled with each other are also known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,493 to Toht et al entitled “Magnetic building block” a children's toy which includes a block, an internal support, a casing, a magnet and a cap. The block includes a plurality of walls defining a substantially hollow interior where at least one of the walls including an opening. The internal support extends from at least one of the walls, into the hollow interior of the block. The casing is mounted within the hollow interior of the block. The internal support engages the casing to support the casing within the hollow interior. The first magnet is housed within the casing and freely moves within the casing. The cap is adapted enclose the casing.